The present invention pertains to a strategy board game for two or more players, each player utilizing stackable playing pieces distinguishable from opponents' pieces, with the playing area made up of one or more playing regions, and with each playing region made up of one or more playing spaces.
Games that employ multiple playing regions, in which spaces are linked across regions as well as within regions, are not unheard of. However, adding this additional degree of interconnection can pose some problems. The most common forms of multi-region games are 3-D versions of classics like tic-tac-toe and chess. 3-D tic-tac-toe, while very easy to play, is not significantly more stimulating than the original. Variants of 3-D chess, while potentially intriguing to particular geniuses, are simply too convoluted to be appealing to the general population. The fact that multi-region games are not common on toy store shelves indicates the difficulties faced in creating one. What is needed is a multi-region game with moveable pieces for which the rules of movement are simple.
In multi-region games, the range of movement is vast. It would be objectionable if all play centered around only one or a few places, thereby negating any advantage to having multiple playing regions. In addition, a given piece will have many choices of movement at any given time. If pieces always move one space at a time, it becomes difficult to trap all the pieces of an opponent, as there are too many avenues for escape. If pieces are removed from the board in the course of play, this problem becomes even worse, making it tedious and nearly impossible to actually end the game. Of course, if pieces are not removed during play, some other means must be formulated to determine a winner.
Stacking of pieces is not uncommon in board games. Indeed, it can be a great addition to play value if incorporated properly. However, if stacking is just tacked onto an existing non-stacking play pattern, it can be more of a liability than an asset.
Many games rely on an element of chance as a way to introduce variety into an otherwise boring play pattern. An emphasis on luck, however, reduces any incentive to improve one's strategy. There is no skill needed in rolling the dice or spinning a wheel. Making a game interesting without relying on randomness can be challenging, but it is more satisfying to play when the outcome is based solely on the wits of players involved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a novel form of game play through play area arrangement and movement rules that:
a) is easy to learn, but is both entertaining and challenging, even when played on a single or across multiple playing regions, PA1 b) includes the three classic phases of game play, namely, initial opening, mid-game strategy, and end-game tactics, PA1 c) encourages the use of the whole board, PA1 d) incorporates stacking of pieces, PA1 e) provides for the possible release of previously captured pieces, PA1 f) emphasizes strategy and thought instead of randomness and luck, PA1 g) can be realized in an embodiment that is inexpensively manufactured.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the accompanying description.